Naruto and the Multiverse
by Imagaco
Summary: Naruto and his new friend trave the muliverse. Hilarity insues. So does wonder. Rated M for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto and the Multiverse**

_Basically, it's based off the episode of 'Family Guy' where Brian and Stewie travel true the multiverse. (I'm I spelling that right? Multiverse? Oh well.) Enjoy. This takes place before pains invasion. Not right before, but still. I don't Naruto, or any other anime used._

It was a festival day in Konoha, and everyone was having a good time. Well, everyone except Naruto. His day hadn't exactly gone bad, but it wasn't his best day ether. "Hey, Naruto." Naruto looked over to see Sakura and Ino walking over.

"Oh," he said, "hey Sakura." "Look," Sakura said, "sorry to bail out last minute, but my and Ino's moms wanted us to…" "It's ok," Naruto said, 'no one else is going to spend the day with me.' "Ok," Sakura said, "well… bye."

After Sakura and Ino left, Naruto walked home. He was about to decide what to eat for dinner (or maybe just lunch) when someone said, "Hey kid, can you help me find a decent place to eat here." Naruto looked over at the guy. 'Kid,' he thought, slightly annoyed, 'he's my age.'

Indeed, the guy looked no more than 15 or 16 years old, 17 at the most. He wore black sweatpants and a black hoodie with bright green patches shaped like eyes on the sides. He also wore black shoes and socks, as well as black gloves. Naruto couldn't see any of his face except for his eyes, which were the same color as the eyes on his pants and hoodie.

"So can you help me find a decent place to eat or what," the guy asked. Naruto, who realized he was staring, said, "Where do get of calling me kid; you're as old as me." "Can you see my face," the man asked.

"I… guess not," Naruto said. "Good," the man said, "I'm Nigel, by the way. Nigel Strongheart." "Naruto Uzumaki," Naruto said, holding out his hand. "So Naruto," Nigel said, shaking his hand, "got any decent eateries for the grand third place winner in the dog show."

"I think we got… wait, third," Naruto asked. "Yep," Nigel said, "would have gotten first, but didn't qualify because my dog attacked two others." "I thought that would get you expelled from the competition," Naruto told him.

"Weeelllll… I have means of getting what I want," Nigel told him. "You cheated," Naruto said. "No," Nigel said bluntly, "I stole the third place metal. Would have stolen the first and second place too, but, if I've learned anything about stealing, you shouldn't risk too much all the time." "I know," Naruto said, remembering when he had been forced to steal to survive, which was only for the week after he had been kicked out of the orphanage.

Then Naruto shook his head. "But how did you even steal the metal," he asked. "My dog caused a distraction," Nigel told him. Then Nigel took a whistle out of his pocket, and blew it. After a few seconds, a dog the size of a car crashed next to them.

The first thing that came to Naruto's mind was that the dog looked more like a wooly mammoth then a dog. After all, what kind of dog, no matter how shaggy, has elephant tusks? The second thing was, "OH MY GOD!"

"Real brut, isn't he," Nigel said. "Are those tusks real," Naruto asked. "Sure are," Nigel said, "show him dog." "Nigel," Naruto asked after he climbed out of the wall the dog had rammed him into, "where did you get this thing."

"First off," Nigel said, "Montreal is not a 'thing'. Second, I'll let you in on a little secret. I didn't get him; I stole him from another world." "What…" Naruto asked. "Oh, come with me," Nigel told him, walking toward the guest apartments.

_Later…_

After Naruto, Nigel, and (with some difficulty) Montreal entered Nigel's room. Nigel looked around and, opening the floor, took out a device the size of a collage calculator. "This is how," Nigel said, showing it to Naruto.

"How… what," Naruto asked, very confused. "How I got the dog," Nigel said, "have you ever heard of a multiverse theory?" "A what now," Naruto said bluntly. "…not many people would admit not knowing something," Nigel said, "good job."

"Anyway," Nigel continued, "the theory is that there are multiple worlds in a place called the multiverse. And each world is different, and even the differences can be different. I mean, some you could go looking for a difference your whole life, and never find one. Others are so different, your mind would exploded just trying to understand it."

"And that's where you got the dog," Naruto asked, still confused by what he said, "in another world." "Prepare yourself," Nigel said, "for a journey you'll never forget." Nigel pushed the button. And, in a flash of light, the three of them were gone.

_Soon…_

In a flash of light, Nigel, Naruto, and Montreal were standing in the street of a very advanced city. "Where are we," Naruto asked with wonder. "A city near where I grew up," Nigel said, "only in this world, people worshiped science instead of Christianity during the middle ages, so this world is several generations more advance. Thus, mammoth/dog hybrids."

By now, Montreal had left, no doubt to go home. "So," Nigel said, "now that you've seen firsthand how I got the dog, do you want to take you home?" "Are you kidding," Naruto said, eyes wide in amazement and delight, "I want to see more. Can we go to other worlds?"

"I don't know," Nigel said, looking at the device skeptically, "it's set so it only can hold the memory of three worlds in it; and right now, it holds your world, this world, and my world." Naruto opened his mouth. "Don't ask," Nigel said, causing Naruto to close his mouth again.

"Aw, come on," Naruto said, after a while, "pleeeease." "Alright, fine," Nigel told him, "but only because I'm curious about the other worlds too." Nigel started to push buttons on the device. When Naruto saw that they weren't the same buttons as before, he asked what Nigel was doing.

"I'm setting this thing so that I can cloak us," Nigel said, "that way, we can go around the worlds without being seen, heard, or have anything in their worlds affect us, like love spells." "Oooookaaaaay," Naruto said. "Plus, we need to be sure we don't run into anymore people who want to travel with us," Nigel said, "I mean, this thing only takes three people at once, and we don't want to leave anyone behind in a world that isn't theirs." "Good point," Naruto said.

"There," Nigel said, "now hold on." "To what," Naruto asked. Nigel looked at him like he was an idiot. "You know what I mean," Nigel told him. Then Nigel pressed a button, there was a flash of light… and they were gone.

_Alright everyone, I'm going to need your help. I don't want to risk getting sued by the maker of 'Family Guy', so I'm going to ask for your ideas of dimensions that Nigel and Naruto will travel to. And not just for the next chapter, for the whole story. And you can use anything. Anime, cartoons, movies, books, stories you've made, stories you're going to make, stories made by someone you know, even stories you want to make, but can't go too far on. There are just a few rules. First, if you suggest a fanfiction story that is not your own, you must ask the author of that story if it's alright (so that __**I**__ don't get yelled at). Second, once the idea you give me is used, only I get to have a say in what happens to it, so don't summit an idea if you don't want too many changes in it. And thirdly, I will be doing the true multiverse, so you can even give me stories from anime other then Naruto or Naruto Shippuden. Also, I will not repeat worlds (unless I feel I need to) and I will not accept suggestions on endings, I have already decided how the story will end. You can submit suggests by review or message. Good luck._

**Imagaco**


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto and the Multiverse**

_I got more reviews on my first story then what I thought I would, so thank you for that. Here's the next story. When I read the one I made as the first part, I thought 'this is too good not to use', so thank you 'CyberDragonEX'. I don't Naruto, or any other anime used._

When Naruto and Nigel looked up, they were in a large crowd. "Where are we," Naruto asked. Nigel looked at the screen. "Well," he said, pointing to a mountain with faces on it, "we're in one of the dimensions where you exist."

"Ooooookaaaaaayy," Naruto said, "wait, I don't exist in some di… de… what now?" "It's what I like to call the others worlds," nigel said, not looking up, "alternate dimensions." "That's too hard to say," Naruto told him, "just call it other worlds." "I'll call it what I want to call it," Nigel said, latterly getting Naruto's face.

"Alright," a familiar voice said, "let's let the execution commence." Naruto and Nigel looked up to see Kakashi standing on a platform in front of the whole crowd. "Kakashi sensei," Naruto said, "…wait, what execution?"

"Apparently… yours," Nigel said looking at the screen once more. "WHAT," Naruto practically screamed. Just the unheard echo was vanishing, another Naruto, who was chained up, was escorted up to the platform. Naruto looked at the second Naruto. "Do I really look like that," he asked.

"Weeeeell," Nigel said, looking over at the second Naruto, "he's a little older looking, and has longer hair." By now, the second Naruto was halfway to the platform. "Huh," Nigel said, looking at the screen once more, "according to this thing, in dimen… world, you have already defeated the Akatsuki, but you're betrayed by Konoha soon after."

"So what happens next," Naruto asked. "I don't know," Nigel said, looking at Naruto like he was very annoyed, which he was, "it's a dimensional portal maker, not a fortune teller's crystal ball." Naruto was about to said 'What,' when Nigel told him, "besides, you're about to see anyways."

The second Naruto, who by now was on the platform, looked up at the crowd, sadness in his eyes. As Nigel looked on, he noticed that a girl with long purple hair was trying to get to the platform, but was being held back by two other girls, one with pink hair wearing red and one with blond hair wearing purple.

"Any last words," Kakashi said, looking down at Naruto. Naruto looked up at Kakashi, and smiled. "Why, yes," the second Naruto said, "I do." Then he put his hands together, but only so the fingertips touched. "FUSION JUTSU," the second Naruto shouted.

Suddenly, it was like a red tornado was forming around the second Naruto. After the red smoke (at least that's what Nigel thought at first) cleared, Naruto, Nigel, and everyone else saw a horrible sight.

The second Naruto now looked more ferial, with long orange hair, three black scars going across his cheeks, and nine red tails coming out of his butt. His closes were now more shredded, and fur came out of his back.

"What is that," Kakashi and Naruto (the first Naruto) said at the same time. "My ultimate jutsu," the second Naruto said, breaking the chains on him, and crouching on all fours. Then he disappeared, and reappeared in front a man behind Nigel.

"I had planned to use it to fight the Akatsuki," the second Naruto said, kicking a crater into the air in front of the man before disappearing again, "but I never needed to use it." "WARNING, WARNING," the device in Nigel's hand started to say, "SPACE/TIME ANOMALY DETECTED."

"What," Nigel said, looking at the device. "In case you're wondering," the second Naruto said, as he appeared in front of Shizune, who was right next to the platform, "this jutsu allows me to merge with the nine tailed fox within me."

"That's not all it does," Nigel said, getting the first Naruto attention, "it also bend time and space to dangerous proportions." "I didn't really want to use this," the second Naruto said as he appeared, made craters in the air, disappeared, only to reappear somewhere else, "but you forced my hand."

After the second Naruto had made about fifty craters in the air, he reappeared in the center of the crowd, his arms crossed into a 'no-way' sign. "Air force… WAVE," the second Naruto shouted, throwing his arms out on the last word.

It was like all the craters in the air turned into shockwaves, blasting everyone back. Nigel grabbed the first Naruto, and jumped back. "What you doing," he said to Nigel, "you said we'd be alright under the cloak."

"That's true for most cases," Nigel said, putting some distance between them and the second Naruto, "but this one is special." Just as Nigel finished talking, a black swirl appeared under the second Naruto, and started growing.

"what the…" was all the second Naruto could say before he started to sucked in. "it's a random worm hole," Nigel said, "anything that gets sucked it to it will permanently be transported to another world. But no one, not even all the forces of the multiverse it's self know where."

"The what," Naruto said, looking at Nigel. "It can also mess up the cloak," Nigel said, ignoring Naruto, "which is why… do you know a girl with purple hair." "Huh," Naruto asked. "Answer the question, Nigel said, a little ticked.

"Yea, Hinata," Naruto told him. "Well," Nigel said, "it looks like she's joining you. Sorry, the other you." Naruto turned to see that Nigel was right. Hinata had tried to help the second Naruto, only to be caught in the worm hole to.

"We have to help," Naruto said, trying to break from Nigel's surprisingly strong grip. "I'm sorry," Nigel said, "there's nothing we can do." "But…" Naruto argued. "Look Naruto," Nigel said, turning to Naruto with a sad anger in his eyes, "if we try and help, we'll be sucked in to; then we'll never get home. Just ask them."

Naruto turned to see that Kakashi, Sakura, Ino, Lee, Kiba, and Chouji had all tried to help Hinata, but were now getting sucked in as well. Soon, they were all gone, and the hole started to close. After a few seconds, it was gone.

"This is a sign," Naruto said after a while, "I have to get stronger, or I'll be killed by them too." "I doubt that will happen, Nigel said, resetting the device, "besides, do you want to end up just like him?" "…good point," Naruto said.

"Ok," Naruto said, after standing in silence for a little while, "I think I've seen enough." "Me to," Nigel said, "Hang on." The Nigel pressed the button, and they were gone.

_Soon after…_

Naruto and Nigel appeared in a room, or rather a bathroom; but it was a bathroom Naruto wasn't fermilor with. "Where are we," Naruto asked. "No clue," Nigel said, "I don't know how this thing works." "What," Naruto said, "why did you buy that thing if you don't know how it works?"

"I never said I bought it," Nigel said, "I stole it from… the me from the other world." "WHAT," Naruto said. "Ok," Nigel said, "it went like this. I was in my room when this guy who looked like me showed up out of nowhere, latterly. After I… subdued him, I had him explain what happened. When learned what this thing," he held up the device, "was, I decided to have some fun with it."

Nigel looked away in thought. "That reminds me," Nigel said to himself, "I hope he's not too mad for me leaving him tied up. I mean, mom will find him, right?" before Naruto could say anything, the door opened, and a girl walked in.

The girl was blond with freckles, but the most shocking thing about her was that she had six arms. "WHOA," Naruto said, clearly surprised, "is she a sister to that six-armed guy Orochimaru had?" "Arowchi-who," Nigel said, "well, never mind."

Naruto and Nigel watched as the girl took off her shirt and walk over to the mirror. She looked at her arms like she just got them. Then she flexed the muscles on her six arms, showing of her six-pack. 'Six arms, six-pack…' Nigel thought, as the girl growled, 'I wonder if she's going to have six buns of steel as well.'

Just then, another girl appeared out of nowhere. Unlike the first girl, this one looked like she was of India- decent. That was what Nigel first noticed. What Naruto first noticed was A) she was well endowed, and B) she looked hung-over.

"Hi Heather," the second girl said, taking out some pills, "you're late… man, am I going to be hung-over. G'night." Then the second girl walked out of the bathroom. "Er, night Sahira," the girl named Heather said as the girl named Sahira left.

Heather sighed with relief as the door closed. Suddenly, the door slammed open with such force, it almost came off its hinges. "HOLY CRAP HEATHER," Sahira shouted, "DO YOU HAVE SIX ARMS?" "EEEP," Heather squeaked. "Okaaay," Nigel said, bringing up the device, "I think we should leave."

"HOW THE _HELL_ DO YOU HAVE SIX ARMS," Sahira shouted again. "Weeeeeelllll," Heather said. Then Nigel pushed the button, and he and Naruto left Heather to explain how she could now give six hand-jobs at once.

_As you probable tell, I will sometimes do my own worlds, so don't feel too bad if I don't use your idea, it doesn't mean I'm not going to use it. It just means I might just use it later. (The last world was a webcomic called 'Spinnerette', by the way.) I hope you'll send me more ideas, because if I were stuck with all mine, it'd be another three chapters before I ran out of story. Also, comment and review._

**Imagaco**


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto and the Multiverse**

_I don't Naruto, or any other anime used._

When Naruto and Nigel appeared again, they were standing in the hall of a school. "Where are we," Naruto asked, looking around. "Let's see," Nigel said, looking at the device, "…it says this is a school where everyone is a monster, but they all conceal themselves as humans as a school rule."

"Really," Naruto said, looking at him in surprise. "Wait," Nigel said, looking closer, "it says that, unbeknownst to most of the students, one of them really is human." "Huh," Naruto said, "who?" just then, a boy with brown hair ran down the hall to them. "Him," Nigel said, pointing to the boy.

The boy kept running. Soon, Nigel and Naruto saw, too late, that he was heading right for them. The boy past right between them. Going through the cloak, the boy was able to see the two of them, so he lost balance, tripped, and fell soon after.

The boy looked up at Nigel and Naruto, neither of whom made a sound. "What was that," the boy said before looking at his watch. "WHOA," the boy shouted, "now I'm really late." And he ran off. Once he was gone, Nigel and Naruto final breathed.

"Let's get out of here," Naruto said, "before that happens again." "Good idea," Nigel told him, pushing the button. Once they landed, Nigel said, "Oh great, the cloak is down." "You mean people can see us," Naruto said. "Let's just hope no one's around," Nigel said, holding up the device.

After fiddling with it for a few seconds, Nigel said, "Ok, it should bring the cloak back up when we get to next dimension." "Should," Naruto asked. Suddenly, there was a bright flash, and the two were gone.

_In the next world…_

"How did that happen," Naruto asked. "Must have been when that boy went through our cloak," Nigel said, "we'll have to be more careful from now on." "Yea, no kidding," Naruto said, "Where are we?" "it seems we're in a place like the 'monster school'," Nigel said, looking at the device again, "except this world has more of a lemon/harem theme to it."

After a few seconds of silence, Nigel said, "a lemon/harem theme; what is this, a fanfiction story?" "A what now," Naruto said. "Never mind," Nigel said, "it's not something from your world, so you wouldn't understand."

"Well, I…" Naruto said. "Ooooohhh, Tsukune," a voice in the room next to them said. Naruto and Nigel looked over. After a few minutes, Naruto opened the door. Inside the room were five girls hanging over one guy, all of them nude.

One of the girls had a white hair and red eyes. She was currently licking his dick; or at least what she could lick, seeing as a girl with light blue hair and large breasts was sucking on it. Nigel also noticed she had bat wings and an odd tail. A third girl, this one with hair that was colored like… thick ice Nigel guessed, was licking the guy's chest like it was a lollipop while trying to rub her medium sized breasts on him as well. A forth girl, who couldn't be more than twelve years old, was licking the guy's feet slowly. Unlike everyone else, she was wearing something, even if it was only sexy yellow panties. The fifth and final girl, who wore pigtails, stood behind the guy, doing her best to try and squish his head between her breasts.

"Who's there," the guy, presumably Tsukune, said. When Naruto and Nigel, still cloaked, said nothing, the guy said, "stupid perverts." "Like we're one to talk," the white haired girl said, still licking his dick. "True Moka," Tsukune said, looking down at her, "very true."

"That's it," Nigel said, "we're leaving." "What," Naruto said, "why?" Before Naruto could say anything else, Nigel pushed the button and they went to the next world. "I don't see why we couldn't just stay there and watch," Naruto said. "Will you shut up while I see where we are," Nigel told him. Naruto stuck his tongue out behind him. "I saw that," Nigel said.

Naruto wondered how Nigel saw it until he saw where they were. Then all other thoughts were gone. They were in a room made of some yellow-orange stuff. "I can hardly believe it myself," nigel told him. Then Naruto heard a piano playing; only it sounded like it was a piano made of water.

Naruto looked over to see Nigel playing a piano, only, as he did, the piano and ground around it shook. "Everything's made of jello," Nigel said as he played. Then, pointing to different things, he said, "This piano, that pool, that aquarium, that jello, even that statue of Elvis… well, I think it's Elvis."

"Awesome," Naruto said. Soon, Nigel and Naruto were jumping and bouncing and having a great time. After a half hour of this, Nigel said, "well, this is getting dull." Nigel took out the devise, and, as soon as Naruto was close enough, pushed the button. Then, seconds before they disappeared, it occurred to Nigel that they would still be moving when they reached the next dimension.

His theory proved to be correct. Lucky for him, a chain-link fence broke his flight without hurting him. Naruto, however, hit a tree… hard. "NARUTO," Nigel shouted, running over. Once Nigel had reached Naruto's side (and made sure he was alive), he took Naruto inside the familiar building they were next to.

After he was sure Naruto wouldn't wake up, Nigel decided to check out the building more. Looking into one of the rooms, he saw kids sitting in what looked like a tiny auditorium. This made Nigel realize why the building look so familiar; it was the ninja school in Konoha. Opening the door a little to get a better view, Nigel noticed that there was a second, younger Naruto sitting in the room. This did not surprise Nigel, as he knew dimensional travel affect time, as well as space.

As Nigel thought about how this might be possible when time is an illusion, he heard something charging down the hall. Looking down the hall, he was just able to get out of the way before Sakura and Ino ran through the door. "I'm first" they both said.

Nigel snickered as the two of them started to argue. Then he noticed Naruto looking over with a blush on his face. 'Oh, that's right,' Nigel thought, 'Naruto has a crush on Sakura.' As Sakura looked over, Naruto looked down a little. What happened next was what Nigel expected; Sakura came over, knocked Naruto aside, then asked Sasuke, who was next to Naruto, if she could sit next to him. What happened next surprised Nigel.

Ino walked over, grabbed Sakura's arm, and said, "hey, forehead, how could you do that to Naruto?" "Shut up Ino-pig," Sakura said. As the two girls began to argue, a few more girls came over to voice their opinion of who was cooler, Naruto or Sasuke. Confused, Nigel looked at the devise. It said that in the dimension that he and Naruto were in, the nine-tailed fox never attacked the village, so not only was this Naruto not a jinchuuriki, his mother and his father (the fourth Hokage) were still alive.

'So that's why this Naruto has a fan club,' Nigel thought, 'but aside from this fact, it doesn't seem that much different.' Just then, the Naruto on his back started to wake up. 'Oh crap,' Nigel thought, 'I'd better get out of here. If he finds out about this dimensions, he'll want to stay to see who his parents are.' Nigel pushed the button on the device. 'That,' he thought as they left, 'and he'll probably not want to see that kiss again.'

_Nice, huh? You know, if you want, you may continue the stories that I (or anyone else) made. If you do, there are two conditions for this. First, if I wasn't the one who made the story, you'll have to ask the person I got it from for their permission. And second, I would like know if you are doing the story, so that I can see how you go with it. I'm not going to be judging your work; I just want to see how you bring it along. Other than that, you can do anything with it. PS, be on the lookout for my next story, 'Naruto: Hero School'. Oh, and remember, I need your ideas to continue, so please submit your ideas for me. And good luck._

**Imagaco**


	4. Chapter 4

**Naruto and the Multiverse**

_I don't Naruto, or any other thing used._

"Where am I," Naruto said, waking up, "what happened?" "You hit your head," Nigel told him, "hard. Lucky you heal fast, huh?" "Yea," Naruto said, getting off Naruto's back, "lucky." "As to where we are," Nigel said, looking around, "it looks like the top of a skyscraper." "A what," Naruto said. Nigel stared at him bluntly. "A very tall building," Nigel told him.

"How tall," Naruto asked before walking over to the edge. Then, after looking over, he backed up fast. "Yea," Nigel said, "that tall." "**HOW ARE WE NOT FALLING,**" Naruto shouted. "…it's a long story, ok," Nigel said, and, really, you don't need to know about it." 'You probably wouldn't get it anyways.'

"So," Naruto said, once he gotten a hold of himself, "what kind of world is this?" as if to answer his question, a boy with spiky blond hair, wearing a suit that almost made him look like a nine-tailed fox. "…what was that," Naruto asked. "I have no clue," Nigel said, "let's see what this thing says."

"_This is a combo-world, similar to that of Naruto and Spider-man's world's combined,_" the device said. "…I don't know that thing talked," Naruto said. "Me ether," Nigel told him. Then Naruto looked up and said, "Who, or what, is 'Spider-man'?"

"He's a guy with the powers of a spider," Nigel said, "…don't ask." "…well, can we get out of here now," Naruto asked. "Sure," Nigel said, "I'm sick of this place anyways." And then he pressed the button.

_In the next world…_

When Naruto and Nigel first arrived in the next world, they were greeted with a great surprise. The world was made of ramen. The ground and trees were made of noodles, the rocks were made of fish cakes, and nearby was a miso sauce waterfall, a miso sauce lake, and a miso sauce river. And on top of that, running around the world were an army of Sakura's (Nigel swears that he also saw an Ino and a Hinata), all of them wearing bathing suits made of noodles. "Love it," Naruto said. "Hate it," Nigel told him, pushing the button on the device.

_In the next world…_

When Naruto and Nigel first arrived in the world after that, they were greeted with another great surprise. It was a world made of cheese pizza, with people made of candy walking around it. "Love it," Nigel said. "Hate it," Naruto said out of annoyance, and pushed the button.

_In the next world…_

The next world shocked both Naruto and Nigel. It looked like the world was nothing more than a doodle drawn by a ten year old. Naruto and Nigel both looked at their respected stick figure bodies. "Uh, Naruto," Nigel said, this is weird." "Hit the button," Naruto told him.

_In the world after that…_

"Ok," Naruto said, "Now where are we?" he and Nigel both looked up. And then froze. "Oh…," Naruto said. "God…," Nigel finished.

_Ok, first off, I just want to say that the fact that Naruto and Nigel's names are so similar is just coincidence. Second, I'm not sure if I'll do the Spider-Man/Naruto crossover idea, but I'd like it if someone did. And finally, I've decided to take a break with this story. I'm not ending it (maybe), I'm just a little bored with this story. I'll let you know when it's back up._

**Imagaco**


	5. Chapter 5

**Naruto and the Multiverse**

_That's it, I've just decided use any fanfiction story I want, and be dammed the consequences. Please don't hate me for this; I'm just tired of not getting as many ideas as I want/need from other people. Wish me good luck. Oh, and, be forewarned, this chapter will remind that this story is rated M. I don't Naruto, or any other thing used._

Naruto and Nigel couldn't believe the scene in front of them. Well, they could, but it was a bit hard. A tied-up, buck-naked Naruto sat down on the floor in front of Sakura, Ino, and Hinata; all three of whom were undressing.

"Nice," Nigel said, getting over the shock of it all, "you're about laid… in triplicate… Whatever that means… Well, not you, but the you of another… You know what I mean. I think. Are you even listening?" "Huh," Naruto said, turning g to Nigel. "…Wipe off that drool," Nigel said, after a few seconds.

Wiping the drool away, Naruto turned back to look at the scene before them. "Huh," Nigel said, turning back as well, "he looks scared." At Naruto's expression, Nigel said, "The other you, I mean; he looks terrified." Naruto turned back to see he was right; the tied-up Naruto looked like this was a nightmare, not a dream.

"Oooh," Nigel said, "their about done." Naruto looked back to the girls. He was right; they now had only their panties left on. Naruto stared in awe. Then the girls removed the underwear. And Naruto screamed. "Whoa," Nigel said, half laughing, "Tough luck for him."

The tied-up Naruto screamed too, only his scream was muffled. Ino walked forward, stroking her dick. "Oh god," she said, "I'm so hard." Sakura and Hinata also walked forward, their breasts and dicks also bouncing as they walked.

"He's going to get raped by three hermaphrodites," Nigel said, (A/N: hermaphrodites are what you call chicks with dicks) "no wonder he looked terrified." "Get me out of here," Naruto shouted. "Alright, alright," Nigel said, pushing the button. [1]

_Next World…_

"That," Naruto said, "was scary." Where are we now," Nigel said, looking around. They were on a training ground. Nearby, a younger sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto stood facing them. "Cool," Naruto said. "Nice," Nigel said, kicking a rock into a hole, "looks like these guys gave him a run for his money for a while."

"No…" the younger Naruto said, "We can't…" Kakashi rolled his eyes. "You never give up, do you," Nigel said, "even in this dimension, your still trying." "What," Naruto said. "WE CAN'T GIVE UP," the younger Naruto said, "GANGBANG JUTSU!"

"... Eh," Kakashi said. "What," Sakura and Sasuke said, recovering from their tiredness. Even Naruto and Nigel looked up at the name. "What did he say," Nigel said. "What did he say," Naruto copied. Suddenly, with a puff of smoke, an army of young Naruto's, wearing only one orange thong each, appeared in front of them. "You forced my hand, Kakashi-sensei," the younger Naruto said, "ATTACK!" (A/N: is anyone else having a hard time with telling the difference between Naruto and the other dimension Naruto's. I'd really like it if someone finds some way to fix this. Thank you.) The mass of near naked Naruto's that was now raging like a tidal wave of pure disaster towards Kakashi. Sasuke stared in horror before puking on the grass. Sakura was staring at the many Naruto, her face so red, she made it look like Hinata goes pale.

"T-That pervert...! What kind of stupid jutsu is that," She whispered under her breath. Then she put a hand to her chin and looked up. "…Well, actually… Between the Shadow Clones and this… I guess it could be useful for researching…" Suddenly, a lightning bolt descended upon the training field. "Get me out of here," Naruto said, his face as red as Sakura's was. Nigel rolled his eyes and pushed the button. [2]

_Next world…_

"That was gross," Nigel said, "and unfacturate," Naruto said. "…I think you mean 'inaccurate', Naruto," Nigel corrected. "Whatever," Naruto said, "point is, my dick wasn't the big when I was that young." "I should hope not," Nigel said, "you'd have to be a demon to have something that size; let alone trying to take all tha… wait, when you said 'when I was that young', did you mean that it's about that size _**now**_?" "Well…" Naruto said, turning away. Then he froze. "Nigel," Naruto said, "is that…"Nigel turned around as well.

Off in the distance, a giant building was burning like a bonfire. "Yes," Nigel said, like he was looking at a bonfire, "it's a burning building." Naruto stared at Nigel, shocked that he was being so calm. "And that," Nigel said, point off to the right, "are the people who escaped from the fire."

Naruto looked over to where Nigel was pointing. Sure enough, a small group of people were running from the burning building. Naruto, feeling slightly relieved, ran after them. "Wait," Nigel said, running after him, "I don't know how wide the field is."

"So what," Naruto said, "they might need our help." "Come to think of it," Nigel said, like he didn't hear him, "I don't know much about this thing. Maybe I should look it over more." Nigel, having finally caught up to Naruto, grabbed him around the waste.

"But first," Nigel said, holding on to Naruto, "I need to stop you from doing something stupid." "Let me go," Naruto said, "I need to help them." "No," Nigel said, holding Naruto back pretty well for a skinny guy, "this is their world. We'll only interfere if need be." Nigel looked at the device for a second before pressing something on it. "Besides," Nigel continued, "I just found something on this thing to strengthen the shield, so you can't get you."

"Like hell I can't," Naruto said. Nigel signed and let Naruto go. Naruto ran five feet before smacking into nothing and falling on his ass. "Told you," Nigel said, glad to finally know how big the field was. Then he looked back at the running people. "Hey," he said, as Naruto tried to get thought the field again, "don't they look familiar."

Naruto looked up. "Hey, yea," Naruto said, "they kinda do." "Let's get closer," Nigel said, running after them. "Hey, wait," Naruto said as the field pushed him along. After Nigel stopped long enough for Naruto to get up, they fallowed the people until they were close enough to see their faces. "I knew it," Nigel said, "its Moka and the others." "Who," Naruto asked. "Oh, come on," Nigel said, "look at them. They're the same people we saw doing it with that Tsukune-guy."

And so it was. They were the same people Naruto had seen having sex with the guy that had nearly seen them; and with them was some guy with a bandana. "Wait," Nigel said, looking confused, "where's Tsukune?" as soon as he said it, a man dressed it a black, full-body, wet suit with red goggles landed in front of Moka and the others.

"Who is that," Naruto said in surprise. "I don't know," Nigel told him, "but I don't think he's friendly." As if to prove this, the guy with the bandana transformed into a very hairy, wolf-like creature, and charged the man in the wet suit.

Then, in one swift movement, that man in the black suit decapitated the wolf-man with his bare hands. (Well, with one hand.) "WAAAAAAHHH," Naruto screamed. "No way," Nigel said. "Hurry," Naruto shouted, grabbing Nigel, "turn the field off. We need to help!" "First off," Nigel said, "let go of my left side; I don't like to be touched on it. Second, I can't; I just learned how to turn it up; I still need more time for off." "Well hurry up," Naruto panicking.

After they had gotten over the shock of seeing the wolf-man's head chopped off, the all but one of the girls's charged forth, ready for battle this man to the death. Naruto watched in horror (and, secretly, Nigel in shock) as the man in the suit took care of them to.

The man leapt forward and grabbed the tail of a blue haired woman with big boobs. Then he pulled her tail off her, bring half her spine along with it. Then the man turned to the girl whose hair and hands had turned to ice, and, in two seconds, punched right through her skull. Soon as his hand was pulled out, the man charged at the little girl with the hat and holding a stick.

Cards flew at the man like they had a mind of their own, but too little avail. He easily ducked and dodged most of the cards, and the ones that did hit only grazed him. As soon as he had reached the girl, he grabbed both her arms, ripped them out of there sockets, and began to beat her senselessly with her own arms, laughing as he did.

"NO," the remaining, pink haired, girl screamed. "NO," Naruto shouted in unison, before turning to Nigel, "HURRY, WE HAVE TO HELP THEM NOW. "I'm going as fast as I can," Nigel said, only half paying attention to the device, "I'm sorry Naruto, but I don't think I can find it in time."

After pummeling the girl for another minute, the man stop, dropped the girl's arms, and stood up. He slowly turned to face the pink haired girl. Then, in one swift movement, the guy leapt towards her and punched a fist right though stomach.

Then he shoved his other hand into her too and ripped her in half. "NO," Naruto shouted, pressing ageist the field like he could just push it down. "Gross," Nigel said to himself. Then he looked down. "Oh boy," he said. "What," Naruto asked turning around. "Doesn't make much difference now," Nigel told him, "but I found how to weaken the field so we can get out of it." "Really…"

"NOOOOOO," someone shouted. Nigel and Naruto turned to see someone running towards the man in the wet suit. "Hey," Nigel said, "it's Tsukune." Tsukune ran right to the man in the wet suit, grabbed his coaler, and slammed him ageist a nearby tree.

"You bastard," Tsukune said, "why did you do it; WHY?" Tsukune began to hit the man, shouting why as he did. "Hurry," Naruto said, turning to Nigel, "weaken the field." "I can't," Nigel said, putting up a hand to stop Naruto from interrupting, "the only way to lower the field is to go to another dimension, and if we did that, I wouldn't know how to get back to this dimension."

Naruto slummed to the ground. "So, we can't do anything." "Sorry," Nigel said. "WHO," Tsukune shouted, getting Naruto and Nigel's attention again, "WHO ARE YOU?" Tsukune ripped the mask off the man. And then Tsukune staggered back.

"Dude, no way," Nigel said. "Are they… twins," Naruto asked. Indeed, the man in the wet suit had the same exact face as Tsukune. "Or maybe they're the same person." "How can that be," Naruto asked, turning to face Nigel. "To quoits a book I like," Nigel said, looking at Naruto, "'stranger things have happened… and do, with alarming regularity.'"

Nigel and Naruto turned to see Tsukune had disappeared, and the man in the wet suit sitting like he was wallowing in regret. "See," Nigel said, "I told you." Suddenly, the man punched his hand into his chest, and literally ripped out his own heart. "I think we should go," Nigel said, pushing a button on the device. [3]

_Next world…_

"What was that," Naruto said, looking right into Nigel's eyes. "Well," Nigel said nervously, "some dimensions are bound to be a bit… wacky to us." "WACKY," Naruto screamed, "that place was downright evil." "Oooookaaaay," Nigel said, backing up. "…Forget it." Naruto told him. "Alright; now," Nigel said, looking around, "where are we?"

The room there were in was large, with lights turning from one color to another. "Hey," Nigel said, "I know this place. Look, there's Dr. Venture." Naruto looked over to see Nigel pointing at a bald man with a blond woman on his lap.

"Come on," Nigel said, "let's get closer." Once they were close enough to hear, Nigel said, "Oh, this part is great. Listen." Naruto listened. "How 'bout I take you to my boud'war and give you a little Rusty Venture," Dr. Venture said.

Suddenly the woman stood up and slapped him. "Woe-Hoe," another bald man said as the woman walked away, "denied. What was that about?" "Boom," said yet another man, this one wearing a sailor suit, "right out of the gate, you ask for a rusty venture. That is bold my friend; kudos."

"What," Dr. Venture said, "I have chilled bubbly in my…" "Oh, Rust," the second bald man said, "you do know that a 'Rusty Venture' is when your finger and rub it around a guy's ass, well you jerk the guy off into his own mouth."

"WHAT," Dr. Venture said, as Naruto looked at the man disgusted, "my name is a SEX ACT? When did that happen?" "Um, like, in the eighties," the sailor guy said, coming over, "and Al is way off. The 'Rusty Venture' is when you 69 and full each other's mouth's with cum; then you turn over and blow sploush into each other's face."

"Good lord," Dr. Venture said. "Oh, god," Naruto said, bending over like he was going to throw up. "Neat," Nigel said, not paying attention to Naruto, "this thing has a listen device, so we can hear the parts said over the phone." "What," Naruto said looking up.

After listening to the other ideas of what the 'Rusty Venture' was, Naruto was plenty ready to leave. And he wanted to make that clear. "Ok, ok," Nigel said, gasping, "I'll take us somewhere else. Just please, put me down and get rid of that rasengan." After Naruto put him down, Nigel said, "I was done here anyways."[4]

_Next World…_

"And, for the record," Nigel said, "a 'Rusty Venture' is when you jerk-off so much, your dick gets all red and sore." "Well, that's… not as bad," Naruto said. "Now," Nigel said, looking around, "where are we?"

A green teen was standing on all fours, buck naked. In front of him was a guy with black hair, also naked, save for a mask. Behind the green teen was a grey girl with purple hair. Or Nigel and Naruto thought she was a girl, until they saw she had a dick as well.

"Fre-kay," Nigel said as the green teen crawled forward and began to suck on the masked teen's dick. As the green teen sucked, the grey dick-girl walked forward and stuck her dick into the green teen's ass. "Ok, ok," Nigel said, waving a hand at Naruto, "no need to say anything this time Naruto." And he pushed the button. [5]

_Next World_…

"Glad we're away from there," Naruto said. "Oh yea," Sasuke's voice said, "give it to me Naruto." Nigel and Naruto turned to see a second Naruto fucking Sasuke in the ass. "OH COME ON," Nigel said, throwing up his arms, "when will this end?"

"Why is this happening to me," Naruto shouted. "You know," Nigel said, crossing his arms, "that's a deeper question than you know." "Huh," Naruto said, turning to Nigel, trying to tune out the moans, "what do you mean?"

"Well," Nigel said, "most of the worlds we've been seem to have been alternate versions of your world. I think that, because you're here, most of the worlds are going to be alternate versions of yours. And maybe the only reason we're visiting worlds that are not alternate versions of you world is because **I'm** here." "…What," Naruto said.

"Oh, never mind," Nigel said, turning away, "just think of it as you helping use see more of you. I think you can at least understand WHOA!" Naruto turned around to see what Nigel was looking at. Sasuke was still being fucked by the second Naruto, but now Sasuke was on top. And from where Naruto and Nigel were standing, they could see Sasuke's dick bouncing while Naruto's dick pumped into his ass. "Completely forgot they were here," Nigel said. "Let's go," Naruto said, about ready to throw up. [6]

_Next World…_

"Ok," Nigel said, "now where are we?" "I don't…" Naruto said, before he saw some that made his heart stop. They were in a cave, and only a few feet away from them, another Naruto (and his shadow clones) were fucking Sakura, Ino, and Hinata like it was the only thing the girls could do.

Sakura was on all fours, with a Naruto each fucking her ass, her pussy, and her mouth, as she jerked off another two Naruto's. Ino was jerking off two Naruto's as well, but she was sitting while doing it, with only one Naruto fucking her in her pussy, and another jerking himself off into her mouth. Hinata, however, was being fucked doggy-style by only one Naruto. (A/N: for the record, the one fucking Hinata is the real one, the rest are shadow clones.)

"… Considering what we've seen before coming here," Nigel said after a while, "I think we should stay here a little longer." "Agreed," Naruto said.

_Seeing as I'm going to story I want, I thought I'd make footnotes to distinguish between my ideas and others (just in case you guy still want to use my ideas as fanfiction stories for yourself, or see the other stories for yourself.)_

_[1]: my idea._

_[2]: Sexplosion, by Meinos Kaen._

_[3]: an idea I had for a nightmare for Tsukune to have._

_[4]: the final episode of 'The Venture Brothers'. (For the record, you can find out what other's thought was a 'Rusty Venture' by looking it up on the Urban Dictionary._

_[5]: my idea_

_[6]: my idea (I think)_

_[7]: my idea_

**Imagaco**


	6. Chapter 6

**Naruto and the Multiverse**

_I thought we needed a break on the smexy stuff for one chapter after that last one. Oh, and, possible spoiler alerts. I don't own Naruto, or any other thing used._

After leaving that last dimension, Nigel and Naruto found themselves in a kitchen which seemed very normal. "Where are we," Naruto asked. "Who knows," Nigel said, looking at the device, "this thing sometimes doesn't tell me anything." "Then how come you knew all about those other places, like with the adventure guy, and that dream thing," Naruto asked.

"Well," Nigel said, "to be honest, I'm from a world where my people have the ability watch over and/or create several dimensions, sometime without realizing it. And it's Venture, not Adventure… not that it wouldn't be funny if they had a relative named Ed. Get it; Ed Venture. Anyways, I ramble."

Just then, the device started to beep. "Oh good," Nigel said, "It's telling us where we are." Nigel looked at the device. "It says we're in a world where death and violence is tolerated… well, that explains this comic." Nigel picked up a paper and showed a comic called 'Baby Jack The Ripper'. "…We should go," Naruto said, putting the comic down. "Seconded," Nigel said, and pushed the button. [1]

_The next dimension…_

"Now where are we," Naruto asked. "Good question," Nigel said, looking around at the foggy surroundings, "I've never seen this place before." Just then, they heard someone singing. They turned around to see a group of people, but none of them were the one's singing.

"Oh, no, wait," Nigel said, "I have seen this." "So," Naruto asked, "what is it that's singing?" "Just watch," Nigel said, pointing to the sound. Soon, a very large, very old, ship came sailing into view. "GHOST SHIP," everyone, including Naruto, screamed in terror. "Calm down," Nigel said. The singing continued, and soon, Naruto, Nigel, and the others saw the one that was singing. A skeleton wearing a tuxedo.

Naruto screamed and jumped onto Nigel, clinging to him like he was the only thing to hang on to, to stop him from a very long drop. "He can go toe to toe with the Six Paths of Pain," Nigel muttered under his breath, "but he's scared of a bag of bones with an afro." "What," Naruto asked. "Nothing," Nigel said, rolling his eyes and pushing the button. [2]

_The next dimension…_

The next place they came to looked like a kitchen/locker room. "Where are we," Naruto asked. "My guess," Nigel said, pointing out a window to their right, "in what is known as a plane." The view out the large window was of a landscape, from a height, and moving faster than anything Naruto had ever seen. Sitting in front of the window was a small, bald kid, and a huge guy with long red hair.

"How much time do we have, Mammoth," the bald kid asked. "About two minutes, Gizmo," the big guy called Mammoth said. "ha, plenty of time," Gizmo said, happily. Mammoth held up a box, whose contents were glowing. "Hope we don't blow this whole thing in our faces," Mammoth said, looking at the box, "we're defiantly dead if we do." "We're here," Gizmo said, pulling back on something. The landscape started to slow down, and get closer, as the window began to head for an old, stone castle.

They landed on a long stretch of the castle, then got up. After making sure that they wouldn't find the bubble, Nigel and Naruto watched them open a door and get out. "Let's follow them, Nigel said, "I want to know what they're up to." Naruto nodded in agreement.

The two of them followed Mammoth and Gizmo, and watched as they reached an archway. Suddenly, a giant, hairy, beast stepped out. It was still covered in shadows, but Naruto could see that it was pointing at his wrist. The thing growled at Mammoth and Gizmo.

"Sorry, Beast boy," Mammoth said, causing Nigel's eyes to widen, "we've got it." As Mammoth opened the box, Nigel grabbed Naruto and pulled him closer to see. The box was the kind of box you keep a ring in; and right now, it held a glowing green and purple diamond ring, shaped like a yin and yang symbol.

The beast smiled, and, thanks to the ring's glow, Naruto could now see that the beast had green fur, and was wearing a black tux that looked like it was made for it. It smiled and gave Mammoth and Gizmo a pair of bow ties.

After putting the ties on, they followed the beast through a door. Looking through the door, Nigel and Naruto saw a large room, filled with long seats. At their end of the room, stood the beast, Mammoth, Gizmo, and a few other weird looking people, including a brain in a jar on a dark looking podium.

"Oh, I get it," Nigel said, "this is a wedding." No sooner did he say it, then did a curtain at the other side of the room get pulled back, reveling a woman (at least, that's what Naruto guessed) with long, wavy black tentacles, wearing a wedding dress, as black as cloudy night. A veil covered her face, but four glowing red eyes could be seen thought it.

"She's… a sight to behold," Gizmo said, as the woman put a tentacle up to where her mouth would be, and blew a kiss. "You are such a lucky beast," Mammoth said, putting a hand on the beast's shoulder. "No offence, but I'm not really fond of weddings," Nigel said, pressing a button, "so, we're leaving." [3]

_The next dimension…_

The next place they popped up was dark, creepy, and looked like it belonged to a mad scientist. Turning around, Nigel and Naruto saw Orochimaru and Kabuto working on something at a nearby table. (A/N: See, belongs to a mad scientist.)

"YOU," Naruto said, and stormed over. "Whoa boy," Nigel said, walking over and holding Naruto back, "alternate universe, remember? I bet this isn't the same time as your dimension. It happens. Beside, isn't he dead where you came from?"

It was this comment that stopped Naruto long enough to have Nigel convince him not to do anything too rash… at least for now. "Finally," Orochimaru said, putting his tools down, "I have finished them." Naruto and looked down at the table. Sitting on the table was a pair of white bracelets.

"But Lord Orochimaru," Kabuto said, "what about the fact they are designed to explode after the user dies?" "These are merely a prototype," Orochimaru said, "besides, it hardly matters. Once I put them on, they will be irremovable. And I will be as powerful as a god… no, I WILL be a god!"

Just then, the wall behind them exploded, and four ANBU jumped though. "That's what you think," said the one that was clearly the leader. "So foolish," Orochimaru said, reaching for the table, "thinking you can challenge me to…" Orochimaru stopped. He turned to look at the table. "They're gone," he said, looking at the spot where the bracelets had been.

"Huh," Naruto said, "wonder where they went." There was a clicking sound, and suddenly, Naruto's wrists hurt like someone had stabbed flaming spikes into open wounds on them. "Sorry," Nigel said, getting the device ready, "didn't think it would hurt." Naruto looked at his wrists. Clamped down on them, now colored half red, half blue, were the bracelets Orochimaru had made. [4]

_The next dimension…_

"You put these things on me," Naruto said, after he had regained enough of his strength, holding up his wrists. "What did you want me to do," Nigel said, "leave them for Orochimaru to use? Besides, it's like I said when we met; I'm a thief."

"Then why didn't **you** put them on," Naruto asked, standing up. "I'm a thief, but I'm not completely heartless," Nigel said, helping him up, "I only steal what falls under the category of things I want, and things that don't hurt others. In fact, I only stole that dog prize as a souvenir, since I didn't have any money."

"Oh really," Naruto said. "Yea," Nigel said, looking around. They were back in Konoha, but from the age of the team 7 walking through the gate, waving at team 8, it looked like it was some time in the past. "In fact," Nigel continued, "I even had a chance to steal a time machine in the first world I showed you." "So why didn't you," Naruto asked.

Suddenly, there was a flash off to the right. Nigel and Naruto turned to see a 16 year old Naruto and Kiba standing next to the twelve year old team 7. "Hold on," the other 16 year old Naruto said, "we're from the future. We came to warn you that Orochimaru is planning to…" Suddenly, there was another flash, and a second 16 year old Naruto and Kiba was standing behind the first. "Stop," the second 16 year old Naruto said to the first 16 year old Naruto, (A/N: you know, that's too long. I'm just going to call them Naruto-16 and Kiba-16 for now.) "We're here from your future. We came to stop you from telling them about…" just then, there was another flash. A third Naruto-16 and Kiba-16 came into view. "Oh, right," Kiba said, "we already did this."

"Stop," said a fourth Naruto-16 and Kiba-16 pair. "Who are you," the 3rd Naruto-16 asked. "We're from the future," 4th Naruto-16 said. "So are we,"3rd Naruto-16 said. "No," 4th Naruto-16 said, "We're the _further_ future. We came to warn you." At the blank look on 3rd Naruto-16's face, 4th Naruto-16 pointed at 2nd Naruto-16 and said, "What they do is really damage free. It's what you two do, in stopping them, that ruins everything." With another flash, a 5th Naruto and Kiba-16 arrived. "Stop, we're from the further, _further_ future," they said, before pointing at 3rd Naruto-16, "what you two do, eventually works out; it's what you two," they point at 4th Naruto-16 and Kiba-16, "that destroys everything."

Then a 6th Naruto-16 and Kiba-16 showed up; the a 7th, and an 8th, and so on and so forth. Soon, there were like 50 Naruto-16's and 50 Kiba-16's (and one Sai that got lost looking for the bathroom); all of them trying to talk at once.

Then, after three minutes of this, one of the Naruto-16's got up on the roof of the registry shed and shouted, "EVERYONE, SHUT THE HELL UP!" all the Naruto-16's and Kiba-16's stopped talking. "This is complete bull crap," the Naruto-16 said, "I can't even follow what's going on anymore, and I don't think you guys can either. I think we should make it easy, and just put it to a vote. Who thinks we should tell everyone about Orochimaru kidnapping Sasuke?"

"What," Kakashi said as the crowd began to raise hands. The Naruto-16 on the shed counted, and then said, "Aright, 51. Who says 'yes to let Sasuke get kidnapped'?" Some of the crowd raised their hands. The Naruto-16 counted again before saying, "Alright, 48. Sasuke with Orochimaru wins." "WHAT," shouted the 12 year old Sakura, "how can you just say that?" "Majority vote," the Naruto-16 said. "Wait," Sasuke said, "shouldn't the votes make an even number? Why is the total an odd number?" "Oh, yea," one of the Kiba-16's said, "my Naruto's dead."

"What," the Naruto-16 on the shed said, "why?" "I don't know," the Kiba-16 said, "when we got here, his head was cut off." "But if he's dead," the Naruto-16 said, "then… why aren't I… never mind; just, never mind."

"Uh…" the twelve year old Naruto said, just as confused as everyone else. "Alright," the Naruto-16 on the roof said, "everyone, go back to your own time. Don't tell anyone Orochimaru's invasion plan; don't tell your younger self about Hinata's crush on you, or your parents. Just go home, and STAY THERE!"

All the Naruto-16's and Kiba-16's shrugged, then each took out a round dish, stepped onto it, and disappeared. "Finally," the last Naruto-16 said, getting off the roof, "now, we're going to do what should have been done in the first place." Then he took out a metal plate, grabbed his Kiba-16, stepped on the plate, and they disappeared.

"To answer your question," Nigel said, "I thought something like that would happen." Then he pushed the button on the device. [5]

_The next dimension…_

Now they were in a tight space, another Naruto lying on the ground at their feet. The second Naruto began to moan and open his eyes. Then, quietly, the Naruto at their feet got up and looked in front of him. Standing in front all three of them was Sasuke. Sitting on the seats next to him were four other people, all of whom Nigel recognized.

They were all talking about some old mission. "Sasuke," the second Naruto said, annoyed, "what happened?" "Sorry Naruto," Sasuke said, "I needed you for an important mission." "Does SHINOBI know about this," the second Naruto asked. Sasuke just stood there. "So, you've gone rogue with a group of crazy weirdoes," Naruto said, receiving insults from the other four in the plane, "to just up and kidnapped me, your own partner, and all for what?"

"Do you know why my nickname is 'Sasuke the sixth'," Sasuke asked. "Because you're the sixth guy named Sasuke in your family," Naruto said, like it was obvious. "Close, but no," Sasuke told him, "It's because I'm the sixth most deadliest person in the world." Sasuke held his hand out to the others, and said, "Meet two through five."

Naruto turned around and looked at the other four. Sasuke pointed to a girl with red hair and red eyes. "Ms. Karin Five," Sasuke said, and then pointed to a man with silver hair and glasses. "Kabuto la Dos," he said. "Jugo the third," pointing to a tall guy with orange hair. "And Suigetsu 'IV' Hozuk." Sasuke pointed at the last person, a guy with pure white hair, purple eyes, and pointy teeth. "IV is the roman numeral of four," Suigetsu said. "Um, yea," the second Naruto said, "I got that." "I didn't," the Naruto next to Nigel said.

"So," the second Naruto said, turning to look at Sasuke, "where's the _most_ deadly man?" "Orochimaru the first," Sasuke said, "we're on our way to him now." "And we're on our way, period," Nigel said, pushing a button on the device. [6]

_The next dimension…_

Now Naruto and Nigel found themselves in front of a pair of large doors, which served as a gate for the grounds in front of them. "Why was Sasuke taking me to see Orochimaru," Naruto asked. "It's an alternate dimension," Nigel said, "It could have been any number of things."

Just then, a red headed girl with hazel eyes and a long ponytail, wearing green skirts and a blue coat over a light blue sweatshirt came over to the gate. She had white shoes, black fingerless gloves, and a grey bracelet on her right wrist.

"Man," she said, "I can't believe I actually found it. And what was with this map Ken made?" the girl signed and walked up to the gate. "Oh well," she said, "I'm here now; I'd better get it over with." Then she pushed. And then she put both hands on the gate and pushed with all her might. "What's with this gate," the girl said, her voice straining, "it's like it's made of lead."

Just then, someone appeared behind the girl, put his finger on the gate, and the door flew open. "Whoa," Nigel said, "he's ether real strong, or she's real weak." "Well now," the man said, "what business do you have here?" "Business," the girl said, terrified, "no business sir. I was just… just leaving!"

The girl shot up and ran. She didn't make it five feet from the gate before she ran into someone. "I'm so sorry," she said, before realizing the person she ran into was the same man that had opened the gate. "What… how… when…" the girl stuttered, looking from where the man was, to where the man had been.

Now that he was out of the shadows, and in the moonlight, Naruto and Nigel could clearly see the man, which made him look less scary. He was about average in height and wore a tight blue kimono, which showed that he had a well built figure. He also had wrist-guards and strings around his hands like a pair of fingerless gloves. He also had shaggy brown hair and brown eyes.

"Judging from your face," the man said, "I don't think you would be able to handle the answer. My name is Kenichi Shirahama, by the way." "Are you a master," the girl asked. "I wouldn't say master," the man called Kenichi said, "just lucky. I haven't lost in a fight for a few years now." The girl smiled, like this news excited her. Then she got up and bowed.

"Hello sir," she said, "my name is Mika Cho. I'm a friend of Ken's, and I was told that I could learn Chinese kempo here." "Well, you're very polite," Kenichi said, "I like that in a person. Come, I'll take you to see our Chinese kempo master."

"Come on," Nigel said, grabbing Naruto's arm and pulling him to follow Kenichi and Mika, "let's see what her master will be like." Kenichi, Mika, Naruto, and Nigel walk inside a little ways before they hear the sound of someone hitting a punching bag. Mika turned to see a buff man with long blue hair done up in a ponytail and a scruffy goatee. He was wearing boxing shorts and had his hands and ankles bandaged up.

"Who is that monster," Mika said, shaking. "That's our underground boxing master, Takeda Ikki," Kenichi said, "only 38, believe it or not." Takeda knocked the punching bag into the sky, and then began to punch the air, wreaking anything in front of his fists. "ALRIGHT," Kenichi shouted, "THAT'S ENOUGH TAKEDA!"

Kenichi sighed, then continued walking. "Sorry about that," he said, "Takeda's a tournament fighter, and it's been a while since someone new watched him fight." Mika didn't seem to be listening. She was looking though a crack in a door. Looking as well, Naruto and Nigel saw a woman with dark skin, and a big large rack, holding a wooden staff. She was wearing a red jacket, with a grey sweatshirt, blue gloves, black pants, and had a pendant that looked like an eye. Surrounding her were swords pointing up.

"Nice," Naruto said, "She's hot." Then the woman's staff became a blur for a second, and all the swords around her snapped in half. "Cool," Nigel said, "she's fast." "I know you are there," the woman said, calmly. Nigel and Naruto looked at one another.

"Nijima," the woman said, "you can't hide from me; _or_ my staff!" then she punched her staff though the floor and a man with really pointy ears, wearing an army suit with a black cape, shot up out of the ground.

"Why so rough, Freda," the man named Nijima said, "I was just practicing my sneaking skills." "That doesn't explain the camera function on the PDA you have," Freda said, pointing to Nijima's hand. "Wha… what do you mean," Nijima said, hiding something behind his back. Freda began to launch a volley of attacks from her staff. Nijima dodged every one, moving at speeds almost unheard of.

The attack stopped when Kenichi caught the one that almost hit Mika. "Really you two," he said, as Mika fell back in shock, "be more careful; we have a guest." "Reeeeeally," Nijima said. "Yes, really," Kenichi said, before turning to Mika, "sorry about that."

"Hey," Mika said, after they began walking again, "what marshal art does that guy study?" "Nijima," Kenichi said, "none. He is, however, a tactical expert, with amazing running speed. He also helps provide money for the dojo, so we have to put up with him."

"Him, really," Mika said. Then she stopped. Following her gaze, Naruto and Nigel saw two more people, facing each other like they were going to fight to the death. One was another well endowed woman with blond hair, a purple leotard, and a red coat. The other wore a red coat, a blue hat, battle worn black pants with one leg cut off, and had shaggy brown hair.

Mika stared at the blond woman, like she had deer legs growing out of her head like horns. Then, she looked down at her own C-cup chest. "No," Kenichi said, "this place doesn't have a cup-size requirement." Mika stared at Kenichi like he had just sprouted fingers where his hair was.

"Lucky her," Nigel said, pointing to Mika's chest. "And no," Kenichi said, "I didn't just read your mind; it's just a trick I learned from one of my masters. And, for the record, the both of them over there are women, in case you haven't already noticed."

Naruto, Nigel, and Mika looked closer, and saw that he was right. The one in the hat had been harder to tell because she was facing away from them. Suddenly, the two women began to fight. "Whoa," Nigel said, "they're… strong."

Mika just watched as the two women duked it out. "By the way," Kenichi said, taking Mika's arm, "the one with blond hair is my wife, Miu Shirahama." "Lucky," Naruto said as he and Nigel continued to follow them. "And the other," Kenichi continued, "is Kisara Nanjo, Ukita's fiancé."

Kenichi pointed to a man who was sitting nearby and watching the fight. He was big, but not in a fat sense. And he wore sun glasses and a judo outfit. Crawling around him were two boys and one girl, presumably his kids.

They kept walking. "Now," Kenichi said, "I'm going to introduce you to the Chinese kenpo master you wanted to see. I've got to warn you, though; he's a bit… difficult." Then they walked into a room with five straw dummies standing in a circle, with a blond man sitting in the center.

The man was a tall fair-skinned person with dark blue eyes, spiky, yet wavy, ear-length blond hair, a well-defined muscular frame, and a diagonal scar next to his left eye, like someone had tried to cut his head in half. He wore a dark hood and cloak with arm bands, leather boots, and leather gloves with pentagrams sewn into them.

"No way," he said, after Kenichi explained who Mika was and why she was here. He stared at Kenichi, and a dark aura seemed to pulsate from him. "I've told you before," the man said, "I won't take disciples." "Told you," Kenichi whispered to Mika.

"Besides," the man said, waving his hands like he was loosening them, "it's just a bad idea. Think about it kid." Then the man got into a loose stance. Then, his arms blurred out for a second, and the straw dolls seemed to cut themselves and then exploded. "I guarantee she wouldn't live a week, under my teaching," he said, standing normally. 'So cool,' Nigel thought.

"Really," Mika said, fear in her voice, "well, I can see he doesn't want to teach, so I'll just go." Mika quickly made for a door. However, when she opened it, standing there were two different people with eyes that glowed like headlights.

The one in front had long silver hair, and wore a dark brown coat, and a brown hat with a feather on his head. The other was at least one and a half times the size of a normal man, and seemed to be almost twice as fat as Choji. He had short brown hair, a half crescent scar under his left eye, and wore a grey robe, with kanji written on either side of it.

Mika fainted the second she saw the two of them. "oh my," the silver haired one said, "Who is this?" "Ugh," the man in the hood said, "did she really come here to train?" "I almost feel sorry for her," Nigel said. Just then, a boy with shaggy brown hair, wearing a dark blue jumpsuit with a matching hoody, ran in and knelt down to Mika. "Mika," he said, sounding very concerned, "Mika?"

Mika shot up, looking into the boy's face. "Ken," she said, surprise in her voice, "what are you doing here? Never mind, we've got to get out; this place is scary!" "This place," the boy named Ken said, sounding a little hurt, "is my home. You see, Kenichi is…" "…his father," Kenichi finished. Mika looked at the two in shock. "Awkward," Naruto says. "You know," Nigel comments, "now that he mentions it, they do look a lot alike." Then Nigel pushes the button. [7]

_Next dimension…_

The next place they pop up looked like a normal room, with a fat guy in it. Then a tall man walks in. "hey, Shirai," the tall guy says, "I'm back." "Hey Haitani," the man named Shirai says, "You won't believe what happened while you were away…" "Me first," Haitani said, "I think I've fallen in love." "Really," Shirai said. "Yea," Haitani told him, "she's amazing. She's kind and understanding. Thanks to her, I even got laid… ok, so she was asleep for that, but still…"

"Well, that's amazing," Shirai said, "but have I got a story for you. Keitaro was told that, as a man, he can't really own the Hinata house; so he was told to either give the deed to one of the girls, or have the house shut down. But he took a third option. So now, our friend, Keitaro Urashima, is now a woman!" "Say what," Naruto said. "You're kidding," Haitani said in shock. "Nope," Shirai said, "total sex change." "Shut up; haha. Suck on that, girls," Haitani joked. "Yea," Shirai said, laughing, "they're not settling well with this."

"Is he… er, she, still here," Haitani asked, "I want to see." "No," Shirai said, "he and Naru had a fight; now he's staying at the Sakura Hotel Ikebukuroin Tokyo." "Oh, damn," Haitani said, "I was just there last night." "Really," Shirai said. "Oh boy," Nigel said, "I know where this is going."

"Hey," Haitani said, "maybe I saw him and didn't know." "Oh, you'd know," Shirai told him, "he still looks a little like Keitaro. But, I don't know, maybe." "How does he look as a woman," Haitani asked. "you know, not half bad," Shirai said, "not someone you'd look twice at if you knew they were once a guy, but other than that…" "That must be one tough road ahead," Haitani said, "I mean, is he really going to stay a woman?" "Yea," Shirai said, "I'm amazed at his commitment to him, but still… the only thing I'm not certain on is the name he chose." "What is it," Haitani asked, "is it, like, Keita, or Kira?" "No," Shirai said, "Akata."

Haitani's eyes bulged. He opened his mouth, then closed it. Then he opened it again and started gagging, like he was choking. And then, he closed his mouth, opened it back up, and threw up for almost thirdly-five seconds. When he finally stopped, he gasped for air, and then screamed like someone shoved a flaming poker up his ass.

"OH MY GOD," Shirai shouted, "WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?" "THAT'S WHO I HAD SEX WITH," Haitani shouted. "WHAT," Naruto and Shirai both shouted. "Knew it," Nigel whispered. "THAT'S WHO I HAD SEX WITH AT THE SAKURA HOTEL IKEBUKURO," Haitani shouted. "OH GOD," Shirai shouted, "WHY?" "I DIDN'T KNOW," Haitani shouted, "I DIDN'T KNOW IT WAS HIM!" Shirai screamed; then Haitani screamed; then Naruto screamed because of how freaky this all was. Nigel screamed too, but only for a laugh (and as to not be left out). "HOW DID THIS HAPPEN," Haitani shout when he was done screaming, "WHEN SOMETHING LIKE THIS HAPPENS, YOU TELL YOUR FRIENDS; THAT'S HOW IT WORKS!" "WE HAVEN'T HUNG OUT MUCH ANYMORE," Shirai shouted, "THAT'S PROBABLY WHY!" "I think we should give him some time," Nigel said, pushing the button as Haitani ran off to clean himself up. [8]

_Next dimension…_

The next place they arrived looked like a small village that had been through a big massacre. "Whoa," Nigel said, "what happened here?" "Dear god," a voice said behind them, "brother, what have you done?"

"Sasuke," Naruto said, turning to see Sasuke himself, wearing armor, and riding on the back of a black horse; an army on horseback behind him. Next to him, was a man, riding on the only white horse, also wearing armor. From what could be seen of his face, he wore an eye-patch over his left eye. Next to the man with the eye-patch was a young woman in armor, who also had an eye-patch, along with long white hair flowing out of her helmet. Her horse was brown, but was so dark, it didn't matter.

"Once more," the man with the eye-patch said, "we arrive only in time to see this beast's aftermath. I will tolerate this no longer, Sasuke. Your brother must be stopped. It will end tonight." He then turned to Sasuke. "Is it still here," he asked. "Yes," Sasuke said, looking quite ticked at the 'it' comment. "Good," the man said. "We must burn them before they turn," the girl said. "Right," the man said, then turned to his followers, "half of you, search the woods; the others, burn the body's. Leave no trace. Sasuke, you will stay with me."

"Slade," Sasuke said, stopping the man with the eye-patch, "he must not be killed." "I gave you my word, did I not," the man, presumably Slade, said, "but Naruto must be stopped, no matter what." Then Slade, Sasuke and the others rode off.

"I… did this," Naruto said in shock. "For the last time, alternate dimension," Nigel said, "I mean, look; this dimension's Sasuke doesn't want you killed. Who knows why the you of the world did all this damage. It may not even be you; you're just taking the blame."

Suddenly, something burst out from the wall of one of the houses. "**Their turning**," someone shouted out. Suddenly, all the people who seemed to have been dead began to transform into hairy beasts. "This is not good," Nigel said, grabbing Naruto and backing up, "this is definitely not good."

Nigel and Naruto ran though the village, trying not to be seen or felt by anyone or anything as the dog like beasts tried to kill the army. Soon, they found themselves next to Sasuke and Slade. "Retreat to the woods," Slade told Sasuke. "I will stay and fight," Sasuke said, "You need my help." "I need you alive more," Slade said, "if you die, we'll all die! Now go…GO!"

Sasuke begrudgingly rode off, and no sooner was he gone, than did another man ride foreword. "We found him," the man said to Slade. "And," Slade asked. "Let's just say, we need more men," the man said. "Find Rose," Slade said. The man nodded and left.

"Come on," Naruto said, grabbing Nigel and following the man. "Hey," Nigel said, pulling his arm away, yet still following, "for the record, I don't like being touched on my left side. Grab my right next time." Naruto and Nigel ran after the man, but soon lose him. "Hey," Nigel said as he and Naruto looked around, "isn't that Sasuke?"

Naruto looked over to see that Sasuke was indeed standing nearby. He soon, however, rode off. "Sasuke," Naruto said, running after him. "Naruto," Nigel said, running after Naruto. It wasn't long before Nigel caught up to Naruto.

They both soon noticed that Sasuke was following the others somewhere. Then they heard the roaring. "What is that," Naruto asked as they ran. "If I had to guess," Nigel said, "you… this dimension's you, not _you_ you." "Boy this gets confusing," Naruto said. "Tell me about it," Nigel told him, then held his hand out, "I think we're near it… er, you. Whatever."

When they looked into the clearing, they saw something that made their eyes widen. It was a human sized version of the nine tailed fox in Naruto. The people around it had succeeded in tying it down, with chains going though one of its arms, and all nine of its tails.

"Stop," Sasuke shout, running to try and help the fox, "stop this; you're killing him!" "More," the woman with long white hair shouted, ignoring Sasuke entirely. One of the men fired an arrow with a chain attacked at the fox, and hit him in the wrist. Another hit fired, and his arrow went through the beast's leg.

The fox flailed, causing some of the men holding him to be sent flying. Then, one of the men dropped his bow and ran to help the one that had shot the thing in the leg. With their combined strength, the beast fall in a howl of pain as its leg broke.

"Naruto," Sasuke said in a whisper that almost carried. "THAT'S ME," Naruto shouted. "Ow," Nigel said, covering his ear, "uh, yea, guess so." "Sasuke," Slade shouted, taking off his helmet as he came out of the woods. Naruto noted that, like the girl, he had hair as white as the snow around them. "He was not to be harmed," Sasuke said, angrily. "You only said, you did not want him dead," Slade told him, somewhat smugly, "you said nothing about harmed."

"Place him in my charge as we agreed," Sasuke said, "or you will pay for your deceit." "And you," Slade said, his anger rising, "will learn your place. You sympathy for this creature is foolish at _best_. Your brother is entirely beyond any control. Things will be done my way." "You know full well the price if you kill me," Sasuke said, "or Naruto." "If so much as _speak_ his name again," Slade said, "you will have chosen that path for him, regardless of the consequences."

Sasuke looked around, seeing all the bow and arrow pointed at them. "What is thy will, _master_," Sasuke said, putting so much venom in the last word, it was surprising that no one was poisoned. "Imprisonment," Slade said, "for all eternity; far, far away, from you!"

"You know," Nigel said, getting the devise ready, "it's interesting to see Sasuke trying to save you for once." "I guess," Naruto said. "I mean," Nigel told him, "compared to how you two usually act…" "What," Naruto interrupted, "how do we both act?" "You know," Nigel said, "deep down, you're a really empathetic kind of guy, and Sasuke is, well, just plain selfish." "Hey," Naruto said, "…wait, what's empathetic mean?" "It means that you feel empathy," Nigel said, "that you feel understand the emotions of other in your heart." "Oh," Naruto said,"…ookay." And then Nigel pushed the button on device, and they were gone. [9]

_As you can probably see from number four, this is really a Naruto AU (in every sense of the word). This should also help you with the ideas to give me for future dimensions. I am still waiting for you guys to post them, after all. Warning, in the next chapter, things are going to get complicated. Oh, and remember, you can use anything in here you like as a fanfiction story to post yourself; I just would like that you ask first._

_[1]-just there to explain how Nigel knows what he knows without the device._

_[2]-One Piece, when the Strawhat pirates met Brook._

_[3]-a 'Teen Titans' AU, based off a fanfic I once read. In where, instead of saving the Doom Patrol and the Titans, Beast boy goes to stop the Brain. (I only read the first few chapters, so this may not happen.)_

_[4]-put there just to give the story a twist._

_[5]-based off of Family Guy's 'Back to the Pilot' episode._

_[6]-preview for my possible upcoming fanfic, 'Generator Naruto' (based off Generator Rex)._

_[7]-possible future for the world of Kenichi: the Mightiest disciple. (Only read to chapter 450, so if some things are off, don't nag me.)_

_[8]-'Love Hina' AU, based off of Family Guy's '__Quagmire's Dad__' episode._

_[9]-Underworld 2: Evolution; Teen Titans/Naruto version (loosely based off a deviantart drawing I once saw)._

**Imagaco**


End file.
